Dog Days of the Lab Rat
by princess.puff
Summary: Alfred is a poor college student.He needs money so he can stop with fast food and go out for a real meal.Finding a free meal ticket where he doesn't have to work?DREAM COME TRUE!One condition.He has to die for it.This is where Arthur comes into it.Arthur is the cold scientist that makes Alfred die in every way to get what he wants.And Arthur always gets what he wants.DogHybrid!Amer


Somewhere Near an Ocean. Unknown date.

Alfred looked at the white building in confusion. This was the place wasn't it? It didn't look too much like a science lab place. But then again Alfred had never been apart of a study before. He had been looking for someplace to pick up some extra cash in the wanted ads and saw a little blurb about a new science research test.

It was supposed to look at how muscles tones reacted to a new chemical they were developing. Alfred didn't really care, he just needed the extra cash. Alfred was living on a ten dollars a week budget just to make rent and tuition at college. This was supposed to give you fifty bucks for even trying and if you get chosen 10 dollars a week for every week the drug is still in your system.

Alfred walked through the door to a fancy waiting room. At least he thought the room was fancy. It was silver with white accents. There was a silver desk with a young woman sitting at it. There were white couches in a square pattern in the corner. A small water fountain with a glass accent in the center with white words. "Our mission is for discovery." Odd words for a medical company.

Alfred looked around for a minute before going up to the woman at the front desk. She was in a pale grey suit. Her hair was cut into an old fashioned bob. She had heavy eyeliner and a pair of glasses. Her desk was neat and perfectly organised. There was a pen holder for easy reach of anyone who came in. A small, neat sign told him that the pens were free.

"Umm..." He said thinking about how to phrase what he was here for.

The woman looked up with soft green eyes. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked like she was studying what to do with him. "You must be here for the study," she said snapping her perfectly manicured nails. She looked back at her computer and started typing on it. The sound of nails on the keyboard was the only sound that reached Alfred's ears for a minute.

A paper printed out next to her and she held it out for Alfred along with a clipboard. "If you sign this I can give you a name tag and call down your assigned scientist. His name is Doctor Kirk. He is in charge of this study."

Alfred nodded and took out a pen and walked over to the couches. He found the questions odd but answered each one.

He walked back over to the desk and gave the paper and clipboard back to the woman. She gave him a name tag that said he was a volunteer for the study. She told him to go wait while she called down the doctor.

Alfred sat at the white couches and looked around the place. He knew that it was just a science study thing but he felt under dressed. He was wearing his favorite band shirt with a jean jacket. Out of style but Alfred never cared. His jeans were ripped at the knees and were frayed at the ends. He was picking at his knees when the doctor came in.

"Alfred Franklin Jones?" a man asked. The guy must have been only a few years older than Alfred. He had short blonde hair and shocking green eyes. The woman at the desk had soft meadow eyes but this guy had eyes that belonged in the ocean. Beautifully green seaweed that Alfred could only think of as beautiful. Or rather he would if not for those giant bushy eyebrows. Alfred had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

Alfred cleared his throat and stood up. "Yes," Alfred said. "You're the lead scientist?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I know I'm young. But yes, for this project I am. My name is Doctor Arthur Kirkland. Please follow me." Arthur walked through some white doors to move down a white hall. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

This is from the same universe as Wings of a Dead Boy. Just caught in the spider's web for different reasons. ;)


End file.
